heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Kíli
|friends = Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Fíli, Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Legolas, Thranduil, Bard, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Elrond, Lindir, Radagast, Beorn |enemies = Smaug, Sauron, Bolg, Azog the Defiler, Orcs, Wargs, Warg Matriarch, Grinnah, The Great Goblin, Legolas (formerly), Thranduil (formerly), Bard (briefly), Elros (formerly), Feren (formerly), Lethuin (formerly), Spiders of Mirkwood |likes = Tauriel, teasing people, Bilbo, his friends and family, archery |dislikes = His family and friends in danger, his brother's death |powers = Archery Combat |possessions = His daggers His bwo and arrows |fate = Killed in battle while defending his uncle with Fíli. |quote = "What? Has it been cancelled?" "Bilbo, we’d given you up!" }} Kíli is a Tolkien character who is a supporting character in The Hobbit book, a minor character in the 1977 film, and one of the main protagonists of The Hobbit live-action trilogy. Background Personality Kíli acts like the typical, reckless teenager, and the dwarf equivalent to an eighteen year old, cheerful and energetic. In Bilbo's house, he rubs his boot on Bilbo's treasured box that belonged to his mom. He and Fili also sent Bilbo to face the trolls on his own, not caring what happened to him. But Bilbo feels responsible and rescues him from the Trolls. He gets into more trouble than his older brother, and acts childish. He is a bit worrisome, hot-tempered, and arrogant. Despite this, Kíli's heart is in the right place, and carring to everyone close to him. He has keen eyesight. Kíli is young and foolish, and according to Thorin, knows nothing of the outside world. While Fili is more responsible than Kíli is he is sort of the opposites. Kíli also is protective of his friends and family. He is caring to his brother, uncle, Bilbo, and also his mother. He loved Tauriel with his heart and willing to die for her. Kili is also young and innocent and when he's killed, innocence is no longer available in the Battle. He loves his family very much. When Azog kills his brother, Kili grows vengeful and wishes him to kill him, avenge his brother's death but it turns the other way around. Animated Appearances Kili only appears in the 1977 film, The Hobbit ''by Rankin and Bass. He has no speaking lines except for when he is talking with the others. He and the other dwarves are briefly mentioned in ''The Lord of the Rings as the companions of Bilbo. Middle-Earth Film Saga The Hobbit trilogy ''An Unexpected Journey'' Kíli and his brother, Fíli were the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, Kíli asked if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Kíli gives Bilbo a hard time by rubbing his boots off of Bilbo's glorybox. He and his brother start the song "What Bilbo Baggins Hates" After Thorin enters, Kíli is optimistic when they realize there's another way in. Kíli left with the company on the twenty-fifth of April with the rest of the dwarves. The hobbit caught up with them, changing his mind about this Quest earlier. One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. Kíli says they didn't mean anything by it, which his uncle retorts that he knows nothing of the world In the Trollshaws, Kíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Kíli attempts to Rescue Bilbo, only to be stopped by Thorin. All of the dwarves eventually surrender. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting the sun to turn the trolls to stone, the Dwarves are freed. In Rivendell, Kili followed his company into the Elven city. During dinner, Dwalin catches Kili looking at an elvish girl. He says that she is too creamy skin for him. Then he turns his attention to another one, but it is soon an Elven man instead. And then everyone laughs at him. They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Kíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Kíli fights the arrows coming at him with his sword. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Kíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it. After his friend is revealed alive, Kíli is relieved. When he says they almost gave up on him, his brother asked how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. After the tree tips, Kíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, Kíli, Fili and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety. Kíli helps his uncle up and then looks towards the Lonely Mountain. He watchse as Bilbo and Thorin hug each other, now fully becoming friends. The Desolation of Smaug Kili after being chased by Beorn and Wargs and Orcs, they make it to Mirkwood. During there, Kili finds another way across the river through the vines, but Bilbo goes through it first. They are eventually While they were in Mirkwood, Kili falls in love with Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard. She returns affections too. Kili is wounded in the knee by Bolg at the gates of Mirkwood. The poison runs through his blood, killing Kili very slowly. The others make it to Lake-town after beign smuggled by Bard. Kili tries to hide it from his family and freinds to stop them from slowing down. Thorin orders for Kili to stay behind, with Bofur, Oin and Fili staying behind to support him. They are welcomed into Bard's house. Bofur unintenionally leads the Orcs to the remainder of the dwarves. The orcs ambush Bard's children, Fili, Kili and Oin as well. Tauriel seeing Kili's distress, decides to heal Kili. As he lies half-consious, Kili confesses that he loved Tauriel and wonders if she will love him back. Trivia * Aidan Turner was cast as Kili after Peter Jackson saw him on the television series, Being Human. He quit the show to play the character. Gallery Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Thorin and Company.jpg KiliITheHobbit.jpg kILI.png|Kili in the 1977 film fili and Kili AUJ shot 0001.jpg Kili AUJ Shot 0002.jpg Kili The Hobbit4.jpg fili and Kili AUJ shot 0002.jpg TH Banner.png Hobbit an unexpected journey movie banner poster (4).jpg Navigation Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Archers Category:Nephews Category:Lovers Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Dwarves Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters